


Trust Me

by ThePeridotRanger



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Roy finds out a secret that Wally and Dick have been hiding, They're all one big family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeridotRanger/pseuds/ThePeridotRanger
Summary: (For the Christmas fic exchange.) In the time before Wally ends up sacrificing himself, Red Arrow and Nightwing go to Palo Alto to visit their old friend. Wally is stressed out about Artemis’s “death” and struggles to hide it from Roy, who doesn’t know of their plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImaKaraTabiHe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/gifts).



> Here is a quick oneshot written for the Young Justice Christmas Fic Exchange. I hope you enjoy!

Dick Grayson, or as he is more commonly known to his friends, Nightwing was sitting at a table in the teams temporary base eating lunch. He was getting ready for a trip to Palo Alto to see his old friend, Wally West, formerly known as Kid Flash. Then Roy Harper, Red Arrow, showed up to talk with Dick.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen Wally. How’s he holding up?” Roy asked his friend.

“He’s been dealing with a lot, so not too good Roy.” Dick sadly answered. Their friend, Wally West had recently lost his longtime girlfriend, Artemis. What Roy did not know was that Artemis was not actually dead and Wally knew that, so did Dick. Artemis was behind enemy lines, pretending to be one of the villains and Wally was constantly out of his mind with worry.

Dick got up from the table to leave when Roy stopped him. “Are you going to see Wally now? Is it OK if I come as well?” Dick was going to tell Roy no, but he saw the desperation in Roy’s eyes, he was worried about Wally. If Dick was honest with himself, he was also worried about his friend, just for different reasons.

“I am, but I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even want to see me. Not sure brining you would help the situation at all.” Dick replied. He really needed to talk to Wally about their plan, and he could not do that around Roy. Their plan was falling apart, M’gann put Kaldur into a coma with her powers, and he needed Wally’s help.

 “I’ll act as a buffer. Please, Dick. I may not be the real Roy Harper, but I have all of his memories. He really cares about you guys…you’re like brothers to me.” Roy begged some more.

Dick knew that Roy was right, he needed to see Wally. “Fine you can come, but you need to change into civilian clothes.” Dick gave in to his friend’s begging. _I’ll have to find some other way to talk to Wally about the plan_ , he thought as the two of them took a zeta tube to Palo Alto.

_Recognized Nightwing B01. Recognized Red Arrow B06._

After a big flash of light the two found themselves in Palo Alto, California. Dressed in civilian clothes Dick and Roy began walking to Wally’s apartment. It was a warm, sunny day in California, but both knew that Wally’s mood would be anything but. He has been an emotional mess since Artemis “died”.

 They came up to the apartment of Wallace Rudolph West. Dick knocked on the door and when no one answered, Roy gave Dick a worried look. Then after knocking once again Wally opens the door. He is wearing pajama pants and no shirt, his red hair is a mess and there are dark bags under his eyes. He does not look shocked to see Dick, but his eyes widen at the sight of Roy at his door. “Roy? I didn’t expect you to be here.” He said, voice full of surprise.

“Yeah.” Roy laughed a little, “I realized you were still feeling down, so I decided to come her with Dick to help cheer you up.”

Wally looked between the two of them, “Dick, I thought you wanted to talk to me about something _private_.”

“I did, but that can wait until later. Roy really wanted to see you.” Dick told Wally, hoping Roy did not realize that something was going on.

“Why didn’t you tell me Dick? I would have let you go alone!” Roy said slightly embarrassed to intrude on something that seemed important.

“It’s fine Roy.” Wally said, “Why don’t you go out and grab some ice cream, popcorn and other snacks so we can have a movie night tonight? That way Dick and I can talk about our thing privately and the three of us can still hang out.” Roy agreed and left the two to talk, heading towards a nearby grocery store.

At the grocery store, Roy made sure to pick up all of their favorites. Popcorn, chocolate ice cream for Dick, moose tracks ice cream for Wally and orange vanilla swirl for himself. He also grabbed a few bottles of Dr. Pepper, as it was a favorite of all of them. Knowing how much Wally ate, Roy also managed to grab some gummy bears, cheddar flavored chips and Twizzlers. At the checkout line he hoped that Dick and Wally liked what he picked out after seeing the price.

Roy struggled a bit to carry all of the bags back to Wally’s apartment, but managed to get there and knock on the door. Instead of someone answering the door, he heard Wally yell, “She’s in trouble Dick! You said it yourself! I’m rejoining the team whether you like it or not. Artemis needs me to.” Roy, confused opened the door to reveal, Wally standing over Dick, who was sitting on the sofa. Hearing the door open, the two looked to see Roy, with a shocked and confused look on his face.

“How much did you hear, Roy?” Dick asked, preparing to give an explanation.

“Artemis is in trouble?” Roy asked in a small, quiet voice, “That’s not possible. She’s dead. Connor couldn’t hear her heartbeat. I was at her funeral. I saw the team in mourning, still in mourning over her. I helped her mother and sister as they mourned. I saw Ollie break down after the real Roy woke up because he lost two protégés. How can Artemis be in trouble?” Throughout his rant, Roy’s voice slowly rose in volume and anger.

“Roy.” Wally said trying to calm him down, “We’re so sorry. We both wanted to tell everyone about our plan, but the less people knew the better it was.”

“What plan?” Roy said more quietly, but still just as angry.

Dick stepped in to explain to Roy what had been going on for a while now. When he was finished Roy had seemed to calm down a bit. “So, Kaldur never turned against us and Artemis never died? Guys, Kaldur was my best friend too. It was the four of us before the team ever existed. Well, not me, but I still have all those memories. Also, Artemis is my sister. How could none of you trust me enough to let me in on this? We’re all a big family, the entire team. How could you not trust your family and then hurt them so bad?” Wally and Dick looked down in shame.

“Well we’re going to have to tell everyone now. The plan is falling apart.” Wally said.

Dick elaborated, “Kaldur is in a coma. Artemis kidnapped M’gann to help. It won’t take the Light much longer to figure out they have two moles on their team.”

“We need to get the two of them out of there asap.” Wally said.

Roy stood there and stared at his two friends, then he walked over to the kitchen and put down the grocery bags that he had been holding. Coming back, he looked at Wally and Dick with a determined look on his face. “Whatever you two have planned I want in. I’m not going to be left out of this loop any longer.”

“Of course.” Dick said with a smile on his face.

“Roy, you’re right. We should have trusted you. We’re so sorry.” Wally added.

Roy smiled, “Apology accepted. Now you know to trust me next time you make a stupid plan like this. Now who’s ready for a movie?” There was nothing the three could do about their situation now, not until Kaldur was better. So the three of them sat around the TV watching movies like they used to. Snacks were thrown at the TV whenever a character did something they did not like, or at each other when they wanted to mess around. It was almost like it was before the team again. Six years ago, if someone had told them all that would have happened, none of them would have believed it, but here they were a clone, a college student who was taking a break from being a hero, and a boy who left his father to become his own person. Now all they needed to do was make a plan to save the world from an alien threat. Their friendship had survived a lot and would survive a lot more. No one would get in the way of Kid Flash, Nightwing and Red Arrow’s friendship.

_Recognized Nightwing B01. Recognized Kid Flash B03. Recognized Red Arrow B06._


End file.
